Various devices and systems exist to perform a variety of fitness and balance training exercises. These devices and systems, however, do not provide sufficient selective control by the user, user feedback, and/or user tracking.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved fitness and balance training device that addresses at least in part the above-identified issues and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.